


Last and first, lost and found

by harinezumiko



Series: Quantum entanglement [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Dancing, stormshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: It takes a conscious effort to let go of someone, but it can be natural to fall into the arms of another.





	Last and first, lost and found

Manjoume lurked gloomily by the lake. He hadn’t meant to eavesdrop, just to wait until Asuka was done and ask her to accompany him on a walk, where he’d make one final play for her affections. But here he was, losing to Judai yet again. Whether Judai was truly oblivious to Asuka’s intent, or was just trying to spare her feelings, mattered not. What mattered was that Manjoume had been well and truly passed over.

He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Manjoume-kun! I didn’t mean to startle you,” came Fubuki’s voice. Turning round, Manjoume saw he was still dressed in full princely regalia. “You were really lost in thought, huh?”

“It’s nothing,” Manjoume lied. “I just wanted to get away from the party.”

“Really?” Fubuki folded his arms disappointedly. “I was rather hoping to get to ask you to dance.”

“Me?” Manjoume took an involuntary step back, and then, not wishing to appear rude to his master, turned it into an awkward foot shuffle.

“Why not?” Fubuki knelt and held a hand out to Manjoume, just as he had to Asuka on the steps at the ball. His warm smile enticed under the cool moon night.

Manjoume placed his hand in Fubuki’s, tentatively, and his heart fluttered as Fubuki’s fingers closed softly around his own. Fubuki stood, fluid and graceful, his other hand on Manjoume’s hip to pull them closer together. Manjoume rested his free hand on Fubuki’s shoulder, his forearm flush against Fubuki’s jacket. They swayed to the rhythm of the breeze in the rushes, the sound of their fast-beating hearts, the feel of the bass from the party music transmitted through the earth to their feet.

“Thunder?” whispered Fubuki, lips almost brushing against Manjoume’s reddening ear, sending delicious tingles through his scalp and down his spine.

“Master?” Manjoume pulled back just a little, enough to make eye contact, and saw Fubuki’s expression suddenly serious.

“I know why you came out here,” said Fubuki, oddly breathless. “It’s a beautiful night for a confession. The truth is… I have one of my own.”

“Please don’t tell me you’ve awakened some ancient evil that can only be vanquished by the power of love, or something.”

Fubuki gave a quick smile, and pressed his forehead to Manjoume’s. “If I did, would you go out with me?”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of what will be several confession scenarios for this pair. I dream them so often I may as well write them down!


End file.
